Bucknose
Bucknose is a large and bulky dark brown-and-white tabby tom with green eyes. His ears are torn, and his tail is barely more than a stub. Description Appearance : Health : Abilities : Life Kithood : Adolescence : Adulthood : Pedigree Mother: :Whiteheart — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Father: :Antfoot — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Brothers: :Stonesong :Darktail — Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member Sister: :Littlepaw Mate: :Dreamstar Son: :Turtlekit Daughter: :Featherkit Relationships Family 'Turtlekit' : 'Featherkit' : 'Stonesong' :Bucknose and Stonesong are as opposite as opposite can get. They do not get along in the least, and Bucknose is secretly jealous of Stonesong's popularity in the Clan and how even cats from other Clans seem to love him. Although they got along fine as kits and apprentices, once Stonesong became a warrior, his attitude changed. Stonesong was arrogant and cocky towards his brother, often bullying him because of his appearance and taunted him, saying he only became mates with the leader of SkyClan to boost his popularity. The two brothers often get into skirmishes over their arguments, which Dreamstar has to constantly break apart. 'Antfoot' :Bucknose is extremely close to his father, even moreso than the rest of his siblings. Antfoot was slightly distant with the rest of his kits, but after noticing that his son was afflicted with the same problem he had as a young cat, Antfoot took the young cat under his wing and taught him life lessons that Bucknose will never forget. The two share an extremely tight and close bond, and Antfoot even mentored young Buckpaw, despite the normal rule that parents should not mentor their children. :After Buckpaw became a warrior, Bucknose, Antfoot and he still shared that bond, often going out on patrol or hunting together, and sharing prey. Antfoot was overjoyed when Bucknose and Dreamcatcher became mates, and was even happier once he found out he would be a grandfather. Antfoot's death shook Bucknose greatly, and the brown tabby still isn't over the death of his father and former mentor, but knows that he is happy in StarClan with his mate, Whiteheart. 'Whiteheart', Darktail, and Littlepaw :Bucknose isn't as close to the rest of his family as he is his father, and they hardly ever interact. Whiteheart especially strays away from her son, disappointed in him for not getting along with his brother, Stonesong. Darktail feels the same way, and avoids Bucknose. He is fairly closer to Littlepaw, due to her mentor being Dreamstar, his mate, but still much prefers the company of his mate and kits over his other family. After Whiteheart and Darktail's deaths Bucknose shows very little emotion in regards to either cat, not saying very much at all after he is told about it. Love Interests 'Dreamstar' : Friends 'Tigertree' : Peers : Others 'Wingpelt' :Wingpelt was Bucknose's first apprentice, and he couldn't be prouder of her. Having been a new warrior when he was given Wingpaw as an apprentice, the two cats bonded over their newly given statuses, and that was a bond that not even the taunting from other Clans about having a "broken cat" for a mentor could break. While Wingpelt is a warrior now, she still comes to Bucknose for advise every now and again, and the two sometimes go hunting together. Enemies : Quotes :